The Love Between Us
by ToxicDown
Summary: Se dois corações se apaixonassem um pelo outro, mais centenas de coisas estavam envolvida entre eles. Seth tem impriting por Amy, amiga nova de Nessie e nova na cidade.
1. Garota Nova

_Meus olhos cintilaram, o ódio transbordando. A mulher a minha frente, recuava lentamente, enquanto o ferimento do peito sangrava. A dor e a raiva eram visíveis no olhar. Esbocei um sorriso no rosto e os olhos dela estremeceram._

_A faca e o sangue quentes em minhas mãos. Ela gritou, mais estávamos sozinhas. Levei minha mão limpa ate o capuz e o abaixei para traz, revelando meu rosto. Pude ver seus olhos aterrorizados quando viu meu rosto._

_- Por quê? – perguntou ela confusa. Sua respiração falhou novamente, procurando ar enquanto sufocava com o próprio sangue_

_- Tinha que ser – falei dando um sorriso – mamãe_

_Ela lutou por ar, mais não lhe restava muito. Vi vida sair dos olhos dela. Eu havia matado minha própria mãe._

O relógio tocava ao meu lado. A luz atravessava a janela, batendo no meu rosto.

Olhei para o relógio. Atrasada seria a palavra certa. Arranquei as cobertas e corri para o banheiro. Tomei um banho e me vesti. Olhei-me no espelho e afirmei a mim mesma que seria alvo de piadas. Passe a maquiagem pesada se sempre, onde eu poderia me esconder por trás daquilo que se tornara a minha vida. [n/a: .com/cgi/set?id=28197491]

Peguei minha mochila e o shake que estava no canto do quarto. Desci as escadas e fui ate a cozinha. Peguei uma maça na geladeira e peguei o bilhete que estava na porta. Dizia: _"Seja expulsa e você ficara sem o shake e sem seu celular"._

Otimo, pensei. Deixei a casa para traz e segui rumo à escola.

Acho que me esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Amy Hale. Tenho 15 anos. Moro atualmente em Forks. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha três anos e vivo com a minha mãe. Ela não gosta muito de mim. Veio morar aqui, por causa do trabalho.

Cheguei à entrada da escola, que tinha uma enorme placa dizendo: FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. Segurei o skate na mão e coloquei o capuz na cabeça. Andei com a cabeça abaixada e pude sentir que estava sendo observada. Ignorei os olhares e apenas andei ate a diretoria.

-_ Oi, vim pegar meu horário_ – falei me encostando no balcão

- _Você deve ser Amy Hale, estou certa?_ – perguntou a mulher e eu afirmei. Ela procurou algum papel sobre a mesa e me entregou – _Aqui esta_

Disse um _"Obrigada"_ e sai. Meu armário era o numero 113. Olhei para a grade de aulas e a minha primeira era de química, que ficava na ala norte, sala B. Quando entrei na sala, todos já haviam chegado e o professor estava presente.

- Você é a novata? – perguntou ele e eu afirmei novamente – _Bom classe, essa é Amy Hale, nova aluna da escola_

Vi algumas pessoas sussurrando umas para as outras. Um garoto levantou a mão e pediu para fazer uma pergunta.

- _Você é sempre assim, estranha?_ – perguntou ele e todos riram menos duas garotas ao fundo.

Me sentei na ultima fileira e fiquei sem parceiro. As garotas que não riram da piada, estavam sentadas a minha frente. Uma tinha cabelos cacheados, cor de mel e roupas da moda. A outra tinha canelos castanhos, a pele era um pouco bronzeada e as roupas normais.

Conclui que seria pouco o tempo, ate elas me chamassem de estranha ou coisas do tipo. Não liguei muito na aula, ate a hora que o professor disse uma coisa que eu não gostei.

- _Vou passar um trabalho sobre moléculas_ – disse ele e todos da sala resmungaram – _E vai ser de três. Procurem seu grupo e me entregue próxima aula_

Abaixei minha cabeça. Eu estava ferrada. Provavelmente teria que chorar aos pés dele e implorar para fazer sozinha. As duas garotas a minha frente viraram e me encararam.

- _Quer fazer com a gente? _– perguntou a dos cabelos cacheados

- _Bom, minha situação não esta das melhores aqui _– conclui – _Não tenho outra opção_

- _Ok. Na hora do almoço conversamos_ – disse a outra, de cabelos castanhos

Levantei-me e segui para a próxima aula. Refleti, que aquelas duas garotas só estavam falando aquilo para me humilhar depois. Tocou para o almoço, depois da ultima aula. Segui ate o armário 113 e abri-o.

De repente todos os meus livros que estavam em minhas mãos, estavam no chão. Os garotos saíram correndo, rindo. Me agachei no chão para reconhecer os livros. Duas mãos também me ajudaram. Quando me levantei, me espantei quando vi quem era.

-_ Ah você _– falei me referindo a patricinha dos cabelos cacheados

- _Prazer, meu nome é Renesmee, mais pode me chamar de Nessie_ – disse ela estendendo a mão

- _Amy Hale_ – falei apertando a mão dela – _Porque esta fazendo isso?_

- _Isso o que?_ – perguntou ela

- _Sendo legal comigo _– falei – _Vai em frente e me humilha. É somente o que eu recebo no primeiro dia de aula de pessoas como você mesmo_

Feche o meu armário com raiva e segui para a cantina. Varias pessoas riram enquanto passava. Tentei não me importar com aquilo. Sentei-me bem longe de todos, em uma mesa perto do lixo, onde provavelmente ninguém se sentava. Liguei meu iPod e comecei a comer a maçã.

Coloquei Fuckin' Perfect da P!nk, que simplesmente era perfeita. De alguma maneira Áquila musica me fazia me sentir melhor e tranquila. Duas pessoas se sentaram a minha frente.

- _O que faz aqui?_ – perguntei quando vi quem era Renesmee e a outra garota

-_ Posso me sentar aqui?_ – perguntou ela e eu dei de ombros – _Hey Amy, eu não sou como as outras pessoas, como você pensa. Eu sei como você se sente. Não acho certo o que as pessoas fazem com você_

- _Pra mim, você não tem metade dos problemas ou sabe metade da minha vida_ – falei

- _Não por fora, mais por dentro _– disse ela – _Um dia você vai saber. Aceita ser minha amiga_

Pensei e a encarei. Ela não me parecia como as outras pessoas. Ela não era maldosa.

- _Aceito _– disse dando meu primeiro sorrisso

-_ Então pode me chamar de Nessie e essa aqui é a Claire_ – disse ela apontando para a outra menina –_ Bom você tem mais aulas?_

- _Não_ – falei

- _Então, vamos. Você precisa conhecer a família Cullen _- disse ela


	2. Conhecendo os Cullen

Quando a vi entrar no carro, realmente achei que era uma brincadeira. O carro dela, típico de uma menina rica, era um conversível vermelho. Ela riu da minha cara de espanto, e me mandou entrar logo no carro. Era estranho com duas garotas que você nem conhece direito, mas que sabem como você se sente, tem o seu lado bom. É a verdade delas que me encantou, não pelo dinheiro que ela parecia ter de sobra, mas sim pelo fato delas me conhecerem por dentro, sem ao menos conviver comigo.

Estávamos voando na estrada, com meus cabelos ao vento. Na radio tocava Firework da Katy Perry. Elas duas cantavam a musica juntas. Comecei a rir, o que era realmente hilário.

Alguns minutos passaram e ela desacelerou. Entramos no meio de duas arvores, onde havia uma estrada perfeita para uma casa. Ela estacionou o carro na entrada e o meu queixo caiu. Imagine uma mansão daquelas de filme. Só que não uma comum e sim uma parcialmente de vidro. Era simplesmente perfeito e de matar qualquer arquiteto do coração. Essa era a casa dos Cullen. Descemos do carro. Estava completamente enfeitiçada pela beleza da casa. Nessie me puxou pelo braço, me fazendo desertar do transe.

Adentramos a casa, que pareça normal, como a casa e qualquer pessoa. Duas pessoas estavam paradas perto da porta. Deveriam ter no mínimo 18 ou 20 anos de idade.

– _Amy esse é o meu pai Edward e minha mãe, Bella_– disse ela, apontando para o casal que estava parado perto da porta

– _Prazer_ – falei apertando a mão dos dois, e não deixei de perceber o quão frio eles eram

– _Mãe vou para o quarto, temos um trabalho para fazer_– falou Nessie

– _Juízo, Nessie_– disse Bella, a mãe dela

Subimos a escada, que dava para o primeiro andar. No final do corredor, era o quarto dela. Quase tive um ataque do coração quando vi o quarto dela, onde praticamente tudo era rosa. No mínimo no tamanho, meu quarto era super pequeno, perto do dela.

– _Cara, você é patricinha?_ – perguntei e ela respondeu que não, rindo

Ela sumiu na porta do que parecia ser um closet e Claire se sentou na cama, olhando muito interessada no celular. Larguei meu skate e a minha bolsa no chão. Andei ate uma bancada, ode havia varias fotos. Em quase todas, era Nessie com os pais dela, em vários lugares como: Londres, Paris, Canadá, Nova York e ate a Disney. Uma família perfeita. Uma família que eu nunca teria de volta.

Nessie saiu do closet, com um short e uma blusa branca. Nos sentamos no chão, em um círculo, e começamos a fazer o trabalho. Depois de uma hora estudando, a mãe da Nessie apareceu no quarto.

– _Garotas, trouxe um lanche para vocês_ – disse ela, com uma bandeja com sanduíches e refrigerante.

– _Obrigada mãe_– disse Nessie

Terminamos o trabalho, ficamos conversando sobre a vida.

– _Nessie, não deixei de perceber o quanto seus pais são novos. Com quantos anos sua mãe teve você?_ – perguntei curiosa. Nessie engasgou nas palavras, mas depois me respondeu.

– _Minha mãe me teve bastante cedo. Eles já estavam casados quando isso aconteceu_– respondeu ela

– _Nessie, Jake esta aqui_– gritou a mãe dela, interrompendo nossa conversa

– _Quem é Jake?_ – perguntei curiosa

– _Você vai conhecer_– disse ela rindo

Juntamos nossos materiais e descemos a escada. Perto da porta estava um cara, talvez uns 20 anos, pele bronzeada, sem camisa, bastante musculoso, e os cabelos negros.

– _Oi baixinha_– disse ele, assim que nos viu. Nessie correu pelas escadas, percorreu a sala e se atirou nos braços dele

Segundos depois se separaram. Nessie chamou para descermos.

– _Então Amy, pra você que não conhece, esse é o Jake. Ele mora na reserva, perto daqui. Amy, Jake. Jake, Amy_– falou ela apontando para mim e para ele.

– _Prazer Amy_– falei, um pouco tímida

– _Prazer, Jacob ou só Jake, como preferir_– disse ele dando um enorme sorriso

– _Então Amy, Jake vai me levar a reserva, então aceita vir com a gente?_ – perguntou ela, implorando através dos olhos

– _Posso ir. Mas tenho que voltar as 17:00, ok?_ – perguntei, e ela concordou. Me puxou imediatamente para os seus braços, enquanto saiamos da casa e fomos em direção a uma trilha na floresta.

Alguns minutos depois de andar pela floresta, pareceu estar diminuindo e algumas casas já podiam ser vistas. Elas não eram do mesmo estilo da casa dos Cullen, mas eram simples e modestas. Andamos mais um pouco, ate parar na frente de uma casa.

– _Nossa, acho que estou morta_ – falei assim que paramos

– _Também né, precisa praticar exercícios. Mas você não estar com calor por baixo dessa roupa preta?_ - perguntou Claire

– _Acho que sim. Posso deixar meu casaco aqui?_ – perguntei e Jake concordou. Tirei meu casaco e entreguei a ele, que deixou lá dentro

– _Vamos_ – disse ele, quando voltou

Andamos mais um pouco, ate encontrar o que parecia amigos de Nessie, Jake e Claire.

– _Hey Jake_ – disse um deles, se aproximando

– _Jared_ – falou Jake. Os dois se cumprimentaram e se viraram para Nessie

– _E ai baixinha_– falou Jared, abraçando Nessie

– _Jared, Quil e Embry essa é Amy, minha amiga nova_– falou Nessie, me apresentando

Os três caras eram enormes, do tipo que intimidariam qualquer um. Seguiam o padrão de Jake, bronzeados, musculosos, e sem camisa. Eles deram sorrisos e me cumprimentaram. A conversa estava animada, e não pude deixar de notar as trocas de olhares entre Quil e Claire.

– _Onde esta o Seth?_– perguntou Nessie, no meio da conversa

– _Ele esta por ai, talvez esteja em casa_ – falou Jared

– _Vamos lá_– implorou Nessie

Olhei no relógio, que já dava 16:50. Me desesperei ao ver a hora.

– _Nessie tenho que ir. Já são 16:50 e eu tenho que voltar para casa a 17:00_– falei

– _Ok, acho melhor irmos_ – falou ela

Me despedi dos rapazes e de Claire, que iria para casa. Voltamos com Jake pela estrada. Peguei minha coisas dentro da casa e sai.

– _Não quer mesmo que eu te leve?_ – perguntou Nessie novamente

– _Não precisa. Chego rápido no meu skate_– falei

– _Ok então. Te vejo amanhã na escola_ –falou ela, me abraçando

– _Então ate amanhã_– falei

Subi a estrada no meu skate e segui na rodovia. Minutos depois cheguei em casa. Respirei fundo antes de entrar, no que eu chamava, pedaço do inferno. Assim que entrei, minha mãe me encarava, esperando uma suspensão ou advertência

– _Como foi à escola, pestinha?_ – perguntou ela, com desdém

– _Foi ótimo, maravilhosa. Fiz ate amigas novas_– falei ironicamente

– _E elas são o que? De uma gangue? São ladras?_ – perguntou ela, debochando

Ignorei o comentário e subi para o meu refugio. Comi alguma coisa que estava por lá e entrei no computador. Depois das 21:00, resolvi desligar e ir dormir. Não tive pesadelos, nem sonhos, o que era sempre comum.


	3. Impriting

_**Pov. Seth**_

Acordei em mais um dia. Me chamo Seth, tenho 16 anos agora e sou um lobisomem. Nada muito anormal para as pessoas da reserva, mais para mim ainda era. No mínimo era difícil ser uma coisa que não deveria existir.

Me vesti e sai andando, rumo a casa do Jake. Entrei e ele estava no sofá, assistindo TV.

– _E ai cara_– falei

– _Seth, tudo bom?_ – perguntou ele

– _Tudo sim. Então nossa patrulha vai ser quando?_– perguntei interessado

– _Sexta-feira_ – falou ele

Conversamos sobre outros assuntos, ate que eu percebi uma coisa diferente. Um cheiro me chamou a atenção, mas eu não sabia de onde vinha.

– _Cara, que cheiro é esse?_ – perguntei

– _Que cheiro? Não to sentindo nada_ – falou ele

Me levantei e com o nariz procurei aquele cheiro. Procurei no meio dos moveis, ate que achei. Era um casaco. O cheiro era muito bom, me prendeu. Levei-o ate o nariz, capturei aquele cheiro. Jake me olhou confuso.

– _Isso ai é o casaco da amiga da Nessie_ – disse ele – _O que tem ele?_

– _Nada, mas esse cheiro é muito bom_ – falei e ele caiu na gargalhada

Briguei com ele, e sai da casa dele. Pensei em ir para o meu refugio, um tipo de penhasco, que dava para uma paisagem maravilhosa. Ali eu me sentia normal e mais calmo. Fechei meus olhos, e me lembrei daquele cheiro. Ele era diferente de todos os outros, mais eu não sabia como dizer o porquê.

_**Pov. Amy**_

Era mais um dia que eu estava voltando da escola. Era sexta-feira e eu voltava de skate para casa. Entrei em casa e minha mãe me olhou com raiva.

– _O que aconteceu?_ – perguntei

– _Você, a culpa é toda sua_ – falou ela, aumentando o tom da voz

– _E o que eu fiz?_– perguntei a olhando

– _Tudo, tudo é sua culpa. Sua peste. A culpa de eu estar aqui, a culpa de minha vida ter se tornado isso. Você não deveria ter nascido, você foi um erro_ – gritou ela aos berros

As lagrimas caíram sem pedir dos meus olhos. Não era a primeira vez que ela havia dito aquilo, mas daquela vez ela foi longe demais. Só percebi quando ela me atacou, quando eu estava no chão. Ela me acertou com tapas e muros. Revidei com um soco no olho dela, mas fez com que ela ficasse mais brava. Depois de alguns minutos ela parou e eu conseguir sair dali, e corri direto para o meu quarto.

Juntei algumas coisas minhas e desci minutos depois. Ela estava na cozinha e me viu quando eu passei.

– _Para onde você vai? Não tem onde cair morta sem mim_ – falou ela rindo

– _Qualquer lugar é melhor, do que ficar com você_ – falei e sai de casa

Subi no meu skate e arrumei a minha bolsa no ombro. Segui sem rumo, ate que percebi que já estava na rodovia. Perto dali, achei uma trilha que dava para a floresta. Não pensei duas vezes e entrei. Andei dentro da floresta, que estava bastante escura. Fiquei pensando no que tinha acontecido. Não era normal ela ter aqueles ataques de furia, mas aquilo me provava o quanto ela era desequilibrada. Ela ja me bateu algumas vezes, outras me atacando com objetos e tudo mais. Se ela continuasse assim, eu ia acabar sendo morta por ela.

Depois de duas horas andando, parei e me sentei no chão. Estava bastante cansada da caminhada. Me deitei no chão úmido da floresta e deixei as lagrimas virem. Eu estava machucada por dentro, aquelas palavras me mataram por dentro. Só tinha um jeito de aliviar a dor.

Procurei dentro da minha bolsa a minha lamina. É, pode ser perigoso, mas eu procurava paz naquilo. Brinquei com ela entre os meus dedos e a levei ate o meu pulso. A segurei firme e a levei de um lado para outro, como um vai-e-vem sobre o meu pulso, fazendo sangrar. Aquilo me fazia bem. Fiz outros cortes no pulso e voltei para o braço. Me deitei, minha respiração falhando. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar dali, pedindo que a dor parasse.

_**Pov. Seth**_

Era sexta à noite e eu e Jake saímos para fazer nossa patrulha. Não precisamos ficar em nossa forma de lobo, o que eu achei muito melhor. Andamos ate o limite da reserva. Meus pensamentos estavam longe, ate que eu senti aquele cheiro outra vez.

– _Jake, você ta sentindo esse cheiro?_ – perguntei

– _Não cara. Não to sentindo nada_ – falou ele confuso

– _É ela, só pode estar aqui_ – falei. Segui aquele cheiro, e esperei ele me levar

Jake estava ao meu lado, um pouco confuso e não entendendo nada. Alguns minutos andando, encontrei uma pessoa deitada no meio da floresta. O cheiro de sangue era forte e eu corri para socorrê-la. Levantei-a, e não pude deixar de ver como ela era perfeita. O rosto, tudo era lindo. Era meu sol, minha vida era como se estivesse sendo ligada a ela.

– _Cara_– chamou Jake - _Oh não... Seth, seu... Você sofreu impriting_– disse ele

Não me importei com o que ele disse, só queria salva-la. Percebi cortes nos braço dela, e me desesperei

– _O braço dela_ – disse e Jake chegou mais perto

– _Temos que levá-la daqui. Vamos, pegue ela_– disse ele

A peguei nos braços e ela não se mexeu. Jake e eu corremos em meio à floresta, o tempo seria crucial para salvar ela. O cabelo dela encostou no meu queixo, e eu aspirei o perfume dela. Céus como aquela menina me deixava louco. Chegamos a tempo na casa dos Cullen.

Entramos desesperados e Edward e Bella se levantaram confusos.

– _O que aconteceu?_– perguntou Bella, chegando perto de mim e encarando a garota nos meus braços.

– _Não sei, só a encontramos assim no meio da floresta_– falei

Carlisle entrou na sala, junto com sua esposa Esme. Ele pegou a garota dos meus braços, e de repente eu me senti vazio. Edward me encarava confuso e surpreso.

– _Não me diga que você sofreu impriting por essa garota?_– perguntou ele

Não soube responder, mas Jake afirmou para ele. A essa altura, Nessie já havia descido e estava desesperada para saber o que tinha acontecido. Carlisle voltou com ela nos braços e subiu para o quarto. Nessie pediu para colocar no quarto dele, e ele obedeceu.

Pedi para ficar com ela, e eles cederam. Subi para o quarto de Nessie e entrei. A garota estava deitada, o que parecia estar em um belo sonho. O rosto dela estava inchado e os olhos dela estavam roxos. Me sentei do lado dela, e segurei sua mão. O pulso e o braço estavam enfaixados, e eu me perguntei quem teria feito aquilo. Passei o resto do tempo a observando, me raio de sol, minha vida.


	4. Prometo Te Proteger

_**Pov. Amy**_

A ultima coisa que me lembro foi estar deitada no chão frio da floresta. De repente não estava mais lá. O lugar era diferente. O lugar era diferente, mais eu conhecia de algum lugar. Uma enxurrada de memórias me atacou, me fazendo lembrar-me de toda a noite passada. Os gritos da minha mãe, me chamando de coisas horríveis, o ataque de fúria e quando dei por mim, pude sentir as lagrimas caindo. Me acordei um pouco assustada, e percebi que alguém me encarava. Eu nunca tinha visto aquele garoto era, mais ele não me era estranho.

– _Quem... Quem é você?_ – perguntei. Levei minhas mãos à cabeça, que doía bastante. A dor era insuportável, o que me fez chorar ainda mais.

Em um ato instantâneo alguém a abraçou. Sem nem pensar, me aninhei os braços dele, que tinham um cheiro diferente de almiscaro e algo cítrico. Os braços enormes dele me cobriam toda, me fazendo ficar praticamente deitada. O calor que emanava do corpo dele era sobrenatural. Me choro foi cedendo aos poucos, ate que eu pude me sentir um pouco melhor.

Me separei dele, prestando atenção no rosto do garoto. Ele não me era estranho, porque se parecia com o padrão dos amigos de Nessie, os da reserva. Olhei constrangida por ter-lo abraçado, e enfim consegui refazer a pergunta.

– _Quem é você?_– perguntei

– _Sou Seth Clearwater, sou amigo de Jake_ – ele falou, me observando como se algo estivesse errado

No mesmo minuto Nessie invadiu o quarto aos gritos, e pulou sobre a cama.

– _Amy o que deu eu você_ – ela me perguntou, os olhos preocupados

– _Eu fugi de casa e não sabia para onde ir_ – falei confusa, as memórias ainda embaralhadas – _Só me lembro de ter entrado na floresta e dormido lá_

– _Você não tem juízo?_– perguntou ela, o rosto serio – Você poderia ter vindo dormir aqui

– _Desculpe_ – falei envergonhada

– _Mais não foi só isso_ – ela falou, e apontou para o meu pulso. Olhei para eles, que estavam enfaixados, e pude me lembrar do que eu tinha feito – _Porque você fez isso?_

Minhas orbes se encheram de lagrimas novamente. Eu era uma pessoa horrível por fazer aquilo comigo mesma.

– _Não chora Amy_– ela falou, secando minhas lagrimas com os dedos – _Mais isso no seu rosto, não foi você que fez também, foi?_

– _Não_ – respondi – _Foi minha mãe. Ela me bateu_

– _Meu Deus, que horror Amy_ – ela falou chocada - Como ela teve coragem de fazer isso com você?

– _Acho que é falta de vergonha. Aquela mulher é maluca_ – falei – _Mas você não teria uma aspirina? Minha cabeça ta doendo muito_

– _Vou pegar uma lá em baixo_ – ela falou – Bom_, você já deve ter conhecido o Seth, certo. Foi ele que te encontrou_

Nessie me deixou sozinho com Seth, e eu voltei a encará-lo. Olhando novamente ate que percebi que ele era bastante bonito. Mais aquilo não me surpreendeu, e sim as borboletas que estavam no meu estomago e uma súbita vontade de beijá-lo. Me controlei.

– _Obrigado por me salvar_ – agradeci sorrindo de lado – _Nem sei como agradecer_

– _Bom, acho que tem um jeito_ – ele falou, sorrindo. Meu coração se derreteu e corei um pouco – _Promete que nunca mais vai fazer isso?_

– _Prometo_ – falei rindo e ele me abraçou

– _Acho que já vou indo, preciso dormir. Passei a noite toda acordado cuidando de você_ – ele falou, se levantando

– _Okay. Espero te ver em breve. E obrigada novamente_ – falei

Ele deu um sorriso de lado e depois desapareceu pela porta. Segundos depois, Nessie entrou novamente com um copo com água na mão e um comprimido na outra. Ela me entregou e eu agradeci.

– _Então Nessie, porque o Seth passou a noite toda aqui?_ – perguntei um pouco curiosa

– Ele _insistiu em ficar. Queria saber se você ia ficar bem, afinal foi ele que te achou_ – ela falou – _Mais porque você foi fazer no meio da floresta a noite? Não tinha medo de algum animal de devorar?_

–_Credo Nessie, vira essa boca_ – falei rindo e ela riu também – _Nem eu mesma sei o que deu eu mim. Fui movida por impulso. Eu estava machucada por dentro e acabei fazendo aquilo e isso_– apontei para os pulsos – _Mais sobre me cortar, eu já fazia isso antes, há muito tempo_

– _Quando tempo mais ou menos_? – ela perguntou

– _Desde os meus 11 anos_– respondi e ela me olhou abismada

– _Amy você não devia fazer isso_ – ela falou seriamente – E se Jake ou Seth não tivessem de encontrado? Provavelmente você teria morrido

– _Meu objetivo foi esse. Entrei na floresta com o pensamento de não sair viva de lá. Quando eu comecei a fazer eu não tinha medo de ir longe demais e me matar_ – falei

_**Pov. Seth**_

Eu estava do lado de fora da casa dos Cullen, mais minha audição ainda permitia ouvir tudo o que estavam falando. Nessie e Amy conversavam no andar de cima, ate que eu ouvi uma coisa que me deixou preocupado

– _Mais sobre me cortar, eu já fazia isso antes, há muito tempo_– Amy falou

– _Quando tempo mais ou menos?_ – Nessie perguntou

– _Desde os meus 11 anos_ – Amy respondeu e eu fiquei chocado

– _Amy você não devia fazer isso_ – Nessie falou seriamente – _E se Jake ou Seth não tivessem de encontrado? Provavelmente você teria morrido_

Pensei na possibilidade de não ser eu que estivesse na patrulha na noite passada. Meu coração foi ficando menor, com essa possibilidade, como se quase não existisse. Esqueci um pouco disso e prestei atenção na conversa das duas. Elas voltaram a conversar

– _Meu objetivo foi esse. Entrei na floresta com o pensamento de não sair viva de lá. Quando eu comecei a fazer eu não tinha medo de ir longe demais e me matar_ – Amy falou

Meu coração diminuiu mais ainda, com aquelas palavras da Amy. Não entendia como alguém poderia fazer aquilo, mais eu a protegeria de agora em diante, e mais nada disso aconteceria com ela. Afastei-me devagar da casa dos Cullen, voltando para a reserva.

_**Pov. Amy**_

Nessie me olhava chocada com cada palavra que eu dizia, mas eu não poderia mentir, porque aquela era a verdade. Depois que terminamos de conversar ela me chamou para tomar café da manhã. Antes, ela mandou me trocar, quase jogando a bolsa que eu havia levado comigo na noite passada, por brincadeira. Troquei-me e desci junto com ela. {Roupa da Amy: cgi/set?id=31889652&.locale=pt-br }

Na sala, a mãe e o pai dela conversavam, e quando nos viu, lançou um sorriso e um olhar de melhoras. Fomos para a cozinha, onde tinha varias torradas, panquecas e cereal sobre a mesa.

– _Então Amy, hoje eu vou para a praia com os garotos da reserva_ – ela falou, entre uma torrada e outra – _Quer vir com a gente?_

– _Claro_ – falei animada – _Preciso me divertir um pouco_

– _Ok, então eu empresto um biquíni meu a você. Ganhei um que nunca usei_– ela falou, enchendo a boca com mais cereal

Terminamos de comer e juntas, arrumamos a cozinha. Subimos para o quarto e começamos a nos arrumar. Retirei as faixas do pulso, que agora estava vermelho e a marca era bastante visível. Vesti o biquíni e ela o dela. Arrumei meu cabelo em um coque. Coloquei minha tiara de caveiras e esperei Nessie terminar de se arrumar. Bem, digamos que o esperar durou quase meia hora, e quando ela saiu do closet parecia que iria mais para uma festa do que para a praia.

{Roupa da Amy: roupa_da_amy_prometo_te/set?id=31888911} {Roupa da Nessie: roupa_da_nessie_prometo_te/set?id=31889292}

– _Ainda bem que você saiu do banheiro. Pensei que você tinha morrido lá dentro_ – falei e ela riu

– _Ok, vamos?_ – ela perguntou e eu afirmei. Peguei minha bolsa, onde eu estava levando meu mp4, celular e uma toalha

Descemos ate a sala, onde só a mãe de Nessie, Bella, estava. Ela nos disse para termos cuidado e ordenou que nos divertíssemos. Fomos para a garagem e entramos no conversível de Nessie. Saímos da casa e entramos na rodovia, e Nessie instantaneamente ligou a radio. Tocava "Can't Be Tamed" da Miley Cyrus. Incrivelmente Nessie sabia a letra e cantou a musica comigo. Chegamos à praia, que estava bastante bela. Com certeza o dia seria bastante divertido.


End file.
